Appréhensions
by milah.stanivovich
Summary: Une nuit de noce où craintes et appréhensions paralysent même une des plus grande guerrière et tueuse de Zombies de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Trancher la gorge d'un mort-vivant vous menaçant de vous enlever la vie d'un claquement de dents est une chose, se retrouver seule face à son mari, dans l'intimité la plus totale, quand arrive ENFIN ce grand moment, en est une autre. One Shot


**Appréhensions**

La soirée était bien entamée dans les quartiers de Rosings Park. Les bougeoirs projetaient sur les murs et les hauts plafonds des ombres dansantes et abstraites. Au grand salon principal, Elizabeth Bennet leva un instant son regard des pages du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire pour faire état des gens qui l'entouraient à ce moment précis. Elle scruta tout d'abord ses plus jeunes sœurs Lydia et Kitty jouaient une partie de whist en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Hurst, et Mary se trouvait un peu plus loin, les yeux fixés sur un livre. Elle posa les yeux sur sa sœur Jane, assise face au foyer dans un chic canapé double aux couleurs crème, révélant de discrets motifs floraux. Elle discutait discrètement avec son mari, Charles Bingley, et elle sourit légèrement quand elle vit Jane pouffer de rire en réaction au secret qu'il venait de lui susurrer à l'oreille. Un élan de bonheur la submergeait chaque fois qu'elle avait le privilège d'être témoin d'une telle scène. Elizabeth soupira, aussitôt triste de réaliser que même ce grand bonheur ne pouvait combler le vide qui creusait son cœur depuis le départ de son mari pour Londres. Il avait suffi que de quelques minutes suivant leur union par les liens du mariage pour que les célébrations fussent assombries par l'arrivée impromptue d'une horde de Zombies affamée et en colère, et conduite par nul autre que Mr Wickham. Elizabeth ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant la scène par brides.

'' _Partez Lizzy !'' cria Darcy tandis qu'il s'avança en dégainant son katana et en prenant position, prêt au combat._

'' _Hors de question !'' Renchérit-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés, dague en main. Rien ne la ferait quitter son mari, et surtout pas pour le laisser éprouver seul les rigueurs du sort. Il se tourna vers elle et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir, ne pouvant déceler quel sentiment ils trahissaient. Elle soutint son regard avec défi, prête à argumenter s'il lui demandait une fois de plus de partir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Darcy s'approcha d'Elizabeth sans hésiter, la prit par la taille et plaqua son corps contre le sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entoura son cou avec ses deux bras et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Il l'embrassa longtemps, ouvrant plusieurs fois sa bouche pour goûter la sienne et en cueillir le moindre souvenir pour plus tard. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa son front contre celui d'Elizabeth. Il porta une main froide à sa joue et lui murmura tendrement ''Je vous aime Lizzy.''_

 _À travers son sourire, une larme perla sur la joue d'Elizabeth. La gorge nouée, elle trouva la force de murmurer à son tour ''Je vous aime Fitzwilliam.'' Il l'embrassa brièvement pour une dernière fois puis tous deux reprirent leur position de combat. Avant que la horde de Zombies ne franchisse le portail de Rosings Park, une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre et Darcy et Elizabeth eurent tout juste le temps de se pencher pour se couvrir avant qu'une explosion démesurée ne vienne faire voler en milles miettes près de la moitié des Zombies … Mr Wickham inclus._

''Lizzy ?''

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, tirée de force de ses souvenirs. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et se retrouva face à sa sœur par alliance, Georgianna Darcy. Elle lui sourit discrètement, ne lui tenant rigueur de son interruption.

''N'hésitez pas à rejoindre vos quartiers Elizabeth, aucune convenance ne justifie que vous combattiez vos envies de sommeil, ils sont tout à fait légitimes.''

Elizabeth ressentie de la gratitude envers Georgianna. La sœur de son mari représentait pour elle une véritable bénédiction, elle était une personne sensible et empathique, et elle chérissait chacun des moments qu'elle passait avec elle.

''Je vais bien Georgianna, seulement, je suis un peu lunatique ce soir.'' Mentit Elizabeth en lui souriant à nouveau. Bien que Georgianna ne fut pas dupe, et Lizzy le savait que trop bien, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas en faire de cas. Bien sûr qu'Elizabeth était épuisée, elle n'avait pu gagner le sommeil depuis le départ de Darcy, quatre jours plus tôt. Elle observa sa belle-sœur alors qu'elle quittait le grand salon, quand elle ferma ses yeux à nouveau.

 _Sur sa gauche, Elizabeth pouvait entendre les bruits hideux que créait le katana de son mari alors qu'il transperçait la chair putride des quelques Zombies qui étaient encore debout. Elle-même s'affairait toujours à éliminer les Mort-vivants restant._

 _Rosings Park était hors de tout doute une vraie forteresse de guerre, les lourds canons qui le gardaient n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de la majorité des indésirables, laissant les ''survivants'' dans un état plus que vulnérable, les privant par le fait même de leur chef. Une fois les derniers Zombies à terre, Darcy se tourna vers Elizabeth, l'air sévère. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu certaine de la nature de son visage grave. Elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans ses bras, soulagée qu'ils s'en soient sorti tous les deux indemnes, mais un sentiment étrange et inexplicable l'en empêcha._

'' _Je dois partir.'' Lâcha t-il, au grand désarroi d'Elizabeth. Ses appréhensions prenaient déjà tous leurs sens et elle scruta son mari avec stupeur. Les mots lui manquèrent et elle parla difficilement; ''Quoi !? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?''_

'' _À Londres. Nous devons réviser les défenses restantes et établir un plan d'urgence. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à Rosings Park ne doit pas se reproduire.'' Darcy regarda de droite à gauche, distrait par les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il ne remarqua même pas la détresse qui imprégnait le visage de son épouse, accablée par l'incompréhension._

'' _Je vous accompagne alors, et je…''_

'' _Non.'' La coupa t-il en faisant un pas vers elle._

'' _Non ? Mais pourquoi ?'' Son désarroi se mutait tranquillement en colère, frustrée qu'il la traite comme une fleur fragile. Il bougea sa main pour la porter à sa joue mais elle évita son contact en penchant légèrement la tête. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire devant l'impertinence de sa femme. Elle était indomptable, et pourtant il insista._

'' _Je vous en prie Elizabeth, restez auprès de vos sœurs et de Georgianna. Protègez-les, veillez sur elles. Toutes ensembles, je vous saurai invincible.''_

 _Les traits d'Elizabeth s'adoucirent, mais elle pinça tout de même les lèvres avant de faire la moue, s'avouant vaincue. Darcy porta de nouveau sa main à sa joue, et cette fois, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle tourna plutôt son visage et embrassa doucement la paume de sa main avant de lever les yeux vers les siens._

'' _Une semaine, pas plus.'' Ordonna t-elle en le suppliant du regard._

'' _Pas plus mon amour.'' Murmura t-il doucement._

Une fois de plus, Elizabeth émergea de sa torpeur et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement en espérant que personne dans la pièce n'en fut témoin. Elle se leva doucement et fourra son livre sous son bras dans le but de le ramener à sa chambre où elle pourrait en continuer la lecture durant cette autre nuit sans sommeil. Au même moment, Jane et Bingley se dirigèrent vers la sortie et saluèrent les autres avant de se diriger vers leur quartier. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de jalousie envers sa sœur qui allait dormir paisiblement dans les bras chaleureux de son mari. Elle quitta elle aussi le grand salon et franchit le grand escalier de marbre qui la mènerait à sa chambre. _Leur_ chambre.

Elizabeth posa sa main sur la poignée de fer et la tourna pour ouvrir la grande porte de bois et la refermer derrière elle en enclenchant le verrou. Elle demeura immobile quelques instants à contempler la pièce luxueuse. Le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre était demeuré intact, jamais défait depuis son arrivé. Elle ne voyait pas la pertinence de s'y installer sans son mari à ses côtés. Elle prit donc place sur le petit fauteuil devant le foyer et rouvrit son livre pour en continuer la lecture. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne décide de se lever pour chasser la lassitude qui avait pris possession de tous ses muscles. Elle se pencha vers le stockeur et pris une bûche qu'elle déposa dans le foyer. Avec le soufflet, elle raviva la flamme, envoyant dans la pièce une lumière renouvelée. Elizabeth se dirigea ensuite vers la carafe posée sur la table du fond, et entreprit de se rafraîchir un peu. Avec un linge de coton blanc, elle lava son visage, son cou et la peau de sa poitrine jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle allait porter le linge humide derrière son cou quand un bruit de cliquetis en provenance de la porte la fit s'arrêter brusquement. Une décharge d'adrénaline déferla dans tout son corps, le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accéléra rapidement et vint pulser dans ses oreilles. Elle retint sa respiration quand le bruit de cliquetis retentit à nouveau, encore plus insistant. Elizabeth pensa rapidement et retira promptement la dague qu'elle portait constamment à sa cuisse, bien cachée sous sa robe. Elle tourna les yeux vers la poignée de la porte et sursauta en silence quand elle se mit à tressaillir. Elle attendit que les mouvements cessent et s'avança furtivement, sa dague bien serrée dans sa main gauche, et sa main droite tendue vers l'avant, prête à ouvrir la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.

'' _Un.''_

'' _Deux.''_

''Trois.'' Murmura t-elle avant de tourner rapidement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Fitzwilliam Darcy la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Sa dague toujours dressée dans sa main gauche, Elizabeth se retrouva paralysée, complètement sous le choc devant son mari qui avait omis de la prévenir de son retour prématuré. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard concerné devant l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours. Les yeux toujours rivés vers lui, elle lui sourit bêtement quand il pris la dague de sa main pour la déposer sur le petit meuble antique juxtaposé à la porte et qu'il posa finalement son regard sur elle.

''Fitzwilliam, c'est bien vous. Vous êtes bien là.'' Murmura t-elle, ébahie. Il pouffa doucement de rire et pris la main d'Elizabeth pour la poser sur sa joue. Sa peau était encore froide puisqu'en quittant sa monture quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était dirigé sans détour vers leur quartier. Elle porta son autre main à son autre joue et le tira tranquillement vers elle. Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et put déceler son sourire contre son baiser. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa faire quand il enserra le bas de son dos tendrement. Darcy se pressa contre Elizabeth et il approfondit leur baiser en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa tête se mit à tourner. Alors qu'il était là, entrain de l'aimer avec toute la passion qui l'habitait depuis tant de temps, Elizabeth en avait oublié de respirer. Elle se détacha donc de lui malgré elle, à bout de souffle.

''Vous m'avez tellement manqué, Mrs Darcy.'' Lâcha t-il dans une voix rauque, profitant de ce moment pour lui faire part de ses pensées. Elle sourit tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait sous les mouvements prononcés de sa respiration frénétique. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à recevoir d'autres baisers, il se pencha et alla tracer un chemin de doux baisers sur sa clavicule et derrière son oreille. Elizabeth ne put réprimer un frisson et sentit ses cheveux se dresser à la naissance de sa nuque.

''Mr Darcy.'' Murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce fut le signal qu'il attendait et il verrouilla ses lèvres aux siennes à nouveau. Elle enlaça son cou avec ses bras et elle distingua les mains de son mari qui exploraient allègrement son dos et ses hanches. Le désir la submergeait, il la rendait folle, et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Quand elle sentit ses doigts sur les boucles de son corset, elle paniqua et fit un pas en arrière. Elizabeth regarda brièvement Darcy et baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse de sa réaction. Elle avait tellement retourné ce moment dans sa tête, et l'excitation de le retrouver ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit, lui avait fait oublier à quel point elle appréhendait cette première nuit avec son mari.

''Elizabeth.'' Murmura t-il en s'approchant doucement. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux et s'obstina à regarder le plancher, pourtant si peu intéressant.

''Elizabeth.'' Répéta t-il. ''Regardez-moi, ma chère épouse.''

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la fit relever la tête vers lui. Elle n'eue alors d'autre choix que de confronter son regard. Elizabeth trouva dans les yeux de Darcy de l'affection, et aussi de l'inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente ainsi Lizzy ?''

''Ri…rien.'' Répondit-elle, peu convaincante. Darcy la jaugea d'un air dubitatif.

''C'est un mensonge, bien sûr.'' Affirma t-il d'un air presqu'amusé. Elizabeth fit la moue, exactement comme elle l'avait fait quand il lui avait révélé avoir tout entendu sur Hingnam Bridge juste avant qu'elle accepte sa (deuxième) demande en mariage.

''J'ai… j'ai peur.'' Avoua t-elle finalement d'une voix faible. Darcy fixa ses yeux brillants et son amusement se changea en un sérieux concerné. Sa femme n'avait pas peur de se battre, n'avait pas peur des Zombies, n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais craignait leur première nuit ensemble. Ses épaules tombèrent et il réalisa à quel point il avait négligé leur mariage depuis le début. Il avait tout fait pour la conquérir, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se faner et oublier à quel point leur intimité était si réconfortante, et non effrayante.

''Oh Lizzy…'' murmura t-il, la gorge nouée. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. ''Je t'aime tellement ma Lizzy.''

Devant tant de vulnérabilité, Elizabeth se sentie émue et son appréhension baissa d'un cran.

''Et je vous aime tant Fitzwilliam.'' Elle s'approcha davantage de son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Le feu qui les avait animé quelques instants auparavant s'embrasa à nouveau. Elizabeth enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari et cette fois, elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand elle sentit ses doigts sur les boucles de son corset. Tandis qu'il détachait habilement sa robe et qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec un appétit insatiable, il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Darcy n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et la poussa gentiment vers le grand lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, Elizabeth ne le dépassant que d'une demi-tête alors qu'elle se trouvait debout devant lui. Sa robe désormais délacée, celle-ci tombait nonchalamment sur ses épaules, menaçant de glisser au sol à tous moment. Elle fixa Darcy tandis que celui-ci contemplait sa poitrine avec avidité. Il releva finalement les yeux vers son visage et à ce moment, Elizabeth n'avait plus peur. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, celui de s'offrir à son époux. Elle porta ses mains à son décolleté, et scrutant toujours le visage de Darcy, elle laissa sa robe glisser doucement au sol. Le tissu tomba parterre dans un bruit discret, et elle s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches nues d'Elizabeth, complètement émerveillé par sa beauté. Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ainsi, Mr et Mrs Darcy ne jugèrent plus pertinent de rompre leurs baisers ardents pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Leurs souffles exaltés transpercèrent la nuit silencieuse durant des heures jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois depuis des lunes, tous deux plongèrent dans un sommeil des plus paisible.


End file.
